


Help From Strangers

by MarvelisLife



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Norse Religion & Lore, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thanos (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fenrir the older brother, Getting to Know Each Other, OC's - Freeform, back up plans, being dragged into hell, fighting thanos, help from enemies, ill probably add more tags, monsters never seen or heard of, saving the ones you love, search party, showing emotions, working together, working with ones you hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's world is being destroyed by unknown and unstoppable creatures when Loki comes to him asking for his help in saving his daughter from the treacherous hands of Thanos. Having to work with a common enemy, Peter's reluctant to help him but seeing as his world collapses he has no choice other than to go.They have to deal with obstacles of baddies, monsters, and just plain weird people to find Loki's daughter and hopefully saving the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

         Peter came back to his home bruised and beaten while panting from his extended time of sprinting, clothes teared showing the clawing marks across his arms down his legs. It was late at night meaning his aunt wouldn’t have to see her nephew torned apart from creatures he had fought against. An unknown entity from an unrecognizable source had came after him, even more surprising when it knew who he was and his alias as your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. He sat at the table shutting on the lights before doing so, rolling up his pants and removing his shirt to check on the wounds located everywhere on his body. He was forced to limp to the bathroom grabbing the first aid in the cabinet, tending to his injuries. He started with the deepest and biggest, beginning with his leg. There was a gash starting from his calf leading all the way to his heel, pulling out the isopropyl he removed the cap. Blood gushed out of his calf dripping on the ground and rolling down his leg. So much flowed through it made a puddle in where he sat not including the rest of his that bled, even when he ran to his house it left a trail of the grainy liquid and smell of copper in the color of reddish burgundy.

        He reached for his bloodstained shirt placing it in his mouth, not wanting his aunt to hear him scream in pain from the sensation of alcohol burning off the germs that clanged to the wound. Hesitantly tilting the alcohol over his leg, he closed his eyes beginning to bite on his shirt before the transaction. He poured the liquid in his injury, tearing up from the wincing pain that came with it. His voice was muffled from the shirt blocking it from getting out for everyone to hear. Letting the tears drop he checked his wound see that it was clean but continuously bleed. The first aid didn’t have the proper tools to fix up a wound as big as his, it was deep enough that the white meat showed and bits of bone. He knew he was going to survive from this, his mutant power made it possible for him to live but any average human wouldn’t be able to without immediate medical assistance. Even if he could, he wasn’t willing to go to the hospital risking his cover of only being Peter Parker.  

        Since he wasn’t able to sew it back up he was going to have to seal it with antibacterial gel and wrap it.  Holding his breath he carefully wrap the cloth around his leg multiple times he cut the last strip and pinned the piece together with the rest keeping it from unraveling. He exhaled spitting out the shirt that was drenched in his saliva mixed with blood. Knowing he was going to have to do this with all his other cuts, stabs, and punctured skin, he was going to be up the rest of the night. He took a breath soaking in the vivid pain going down his neck before starting up again moving to his other leg. He couldn’t fathom the features on the monsters he saw hours ago. They were black shadowy figures but it wasn’t clear to see since it was dark. They were on all four and had hind legs like a horse or a goat. Inside their eyes was a black smoke with a outer green shell as it’s iris.

       They had tusk in their mouths and he could tell they were used as weapons since they used it on him and their spines stuck out of their back like an exoskeleton would. Their worst weapons were their claws, as sharp as a blades and as strong as steel, it could practically pierce through anything which is why Peter almost got sliced in half. He didn’t understand why they targeted him  and he couldn’t depict where they came from, he could consider them as demons but he’s never seen any demon designed that way but he also couldn’t be sure. They may be beasts from realms he hasn’t heard from that he could ask Thor for but he didn’t know if Thor had the answers. Throwing the thought aside he needed to get some sleep, he still had school in the morning and he didn’t want to miss it. He was afraid if he did Aunt May would get suspicious. Slowly making it up the stairs he finally reached his bedroom lying upon his bed falling asleep.

        Peter woke checking the time before hastily getting ready. His body was sore but he could tell it already began to heal, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over his costume he put on in advance he picked up his backpack rushing down the stairs. Trying to leave the house he was stopped by the voice that called to him inches away, “Peter where were you last night,” May was upset with him finishing breakfast bringing him a plate of pancakes with a side of sausages and french toast, “I was worried sick afraid something happened-” she was worried about him all the time but when he pulled stunts like this it could cause her heart attacks

     “I was at a friends house studying, you know how tests are,” he laughed nervously.

     “You need to call me before you do anything like that,” she handed him the plate walking back to the kitchen. He grabbed the french toast placing the sausages on top and taking a chunk out of the pancake, “I don’t know what you teenagers could’ve been doing,” washing the dishes in the sink Peter came behind her wrapping his arms around her holding her warmly while catching her by surprise.

      “I should’ve call you in advance, sorry Aunt May,” holding her for a moment he released her still grabbing his food, “I have to go but you’ll think of a punishment by then,” he said jokingly running out the door before she could speak leaving for school. His walk to school wasn’t as regular as it usually is. There was usually kids walking as well but the streets seemed to be empty, even the people who were driven to school weren’t there or at least not a majority of them. It made him feel off about the day, it gave him bad vibes but his spidey sense didn’t ring in his head as if danger was around, not yet anyway. It seemed a little bit ridiculous to think something terrible had happened to the kids around his neighborhood but situations like these has happened before and the last time he ignored an event similar to this, ended with the island of Manhattan ripped out of the earth and everyone in it captured.

        He was going to have to think the worst for the safety of everyone. Even in his classes a few kids were absent but he felt like it was more than just an absence from school. Peter tried going with his day hoping it was just flu season to explain all these absences. By the time it was lunch, he went out searching for his friends to eat with but he wasn’t able to find a single one of them. He went looking for his old elementary and middle school bully Flash Thompson but couldn’t find him either. He suspected that maybe some of the students ditched school or in places he hasn’t checked but he was skeptical. Searching for answers he asked the people around the cafeteria if they knew what was happening, “isn’t it strange that there so many kids missing today,” he said quietly to a brunette. She waved him off continuing to eat her lunch of a tuna sandwich. He moved on to a boy with brown hair and emerald eyes sitting by himself eating a green apple, “is it me or are there one to many kids absent today,” he stopped chewing his apple setting it on the table calmly, “do you know if something's going on,” he asked sitting across the boy.

      “I thought it was only me,” he smiled with a sigh of relief, “Something extraordinary I believe  is happening here,” he said whispering to Peter who nodded agreeing undoubtedly, “or they could be playing hookie,” he shrugged biting into his apple, “what’s your name?”

      “Peter, Peter Parker, I don’t usually socialize a lot at school. Usually have things to do,” referring to his superhero side he stuck his hand out to the boy offering a handshake. He eyeballed his hand not accepting the gesture, “and you are,” ignoring his rudeness he put his hand away. The boy looked down as if searching for something before staring back at Peter.

       “Sheldon, so, why did you come to me to talk,” he rested his chin in his hand.

       “I was going to ask if you know what happened to all these kids but seems like both of us are in question of it. The school seems empty you know?”

       “I believe I do,” he stood taking his last bite out of the apple before throwing it away as the bell rang entering the next period, “well, it was a nice talk but we have to go to our next teachings,” Peter nodded gazing at Sheldon oddly but left without a word. Peter’s next class had more students in it than his last classes which made him put second thought into his theory. Maybe they were ditching but he was too clueless to tell, still he had to be cautious, he believed something was brewing.

         Later in the class people were assigned to read a passage in their literature books that would take them the rest of the time to finish.  Peter in the middle of reading, began to daydream about any random thought that came to mind but every other thought went back to the creatures he fought last night. How strong they were and intelligent, they were quick to adapting to his moves which was a struggle to deal with but luckily he was able to escape since their figure dispersed out of thin air. Everything was calm for the first fifteen minutes of the reading when the ground shook rapidly, snapping Peter out of his trance. What felt like an earthquake soon stopped when black fog filled the room. Peter was confused on what was happening watching as all the other children followed the teacher’s orders going under their desks. Peter realized-once the familiar embodiments formed, that both him and anyone else in the room were all in danger.  He backed into his seat watching as the three black figures took shape into the beasts he had seen before, “what’s going on,” the room grew dark and kids were beginning to worry of their safety.

        “Just stay under your desk,” the teacher said standing from her desk. The beasts stayed in place looking around the room searching for people they could not see. Their hooves clacked against the smooth tiles on the floor and their noses flared as their breathing was shown through the cold air that circulated the room. Peter needed to change into his costume but he knew the teacher wasn’t going to let him leave. She walked towards the beasts staying silent as she did this.

       “What are those things,” one student said in fear of what it is and why it’s there. The teacher lifted her hand telling him to be quiet as she got close to indescribable animal. Their smell was horrid, like a rotting corpse, she had to cover her nose finding the smell unbearable. One beast turned around slowly facing the teacher staring dead into her eyes. She noticed it was 10 times her size stopping in her tracks to observe but it got closer to her. The other two monsters waited gazing at each child as their new prey to pounce on while Peter carefully made his way to the door undetected. His classmates watched in fear of these animals praying for a way to escape alive. Peter didn’t open the door afraid the sounds would trigger them to attack so he was going to wait until they were distracted, but he was going to need a diversion. Lifting his pant’s sleeve he unpinned the wrap that was covered in his blood. Preparing to throw it in a direction away from the civilians, he hoped it would draw their attention. The teacher on the other hand backed up as the unnamed creature walked up to her sniffing her. Soon she was against a wall, fear in her eyes and sweat forming as she slid down the wall holding onto her knees.

        “Stay back,” she said failing to threaten as her eyes began to water when  it lifted its forming paws through its hooves, hearing as the bone structure broke down and reassembled, growing out its long razor sharp claws ready to strike, opening its mouth slightly. Peter whistled loudly capturing all three’s attention holding his bloody rag in the air. He made sure they followed the rag moving it side to side noticing their bodies mimicking his movements. Opening the door he threw his rag to a far away distance looking back at the class.

        “I’m going to get help-”

       “Peter no-” the teacher shouted but he had already left. Everywhere in the school was covered in black mist and the lights busted from the loud sounds of barking and screaming, coming from other rooms, making it creepier and eerie. From a distance Peter could hear barking and growling coming from other classrooms motivating him to hurry. Running to the bathroom he removed his regular clothing revealing his red and blue webbed costume. He heard screaming coming from his classroom seeing kids run out of the room in a panic. One student bumped into him clutching onto his hand as they stuttered desperately trying to make words but in too much of a shock to speak.

        “Calm down, I need you to round up as many students and tell them to evacuate, can you do that,” he nodded, feeling safer that his hero was her, catching his breath, “good now go,” he did, running to other students telling them the same thing Peter said. Peter ran back to his classroom grabbing the door frame searching for the source of screaming. The teacher was caught in the mouth of the beast, its teeth sunken deep in her chest and abdomen. The floor under it began to crack and break as burning hell fire appeared under it. It created a vacuum in the ground sucking up anyone who steps it in it that lead to the darkest pits of hell where people lay waste in the lake of boiling blood or the place of desperation where people had endless torture mentally and physically, that the teacher hanged from screaming in pain from her now punctured body and in fear falling in the hole. Once it was big enough the animal unhinged its jaws using its tongue to push her into the fiery depths of hell. Peter wasn’t able to move for a moment feeling devastation of watching his language arts teacher fall into a pit of nothing but misery and seeing that portal close up leaving not a single trace. Forced to snap out of it he shook his head looking back at the beast that was now growling at the children.

         He shot his webs at him causing it to charge after him, “woah big guy,” he jumped on the wall climbing to the ceiling as the wolf-like creature clawed at the wall to climb up but failed. Peter used more of his webs covering his legs keeping it from walking. He jumped down walking up to the struggling beast wondering how to get rid of it. It released itself from the restraint using its tusk to trip Peter pushing him to the ground. It roared in his face trying to bite at Peter but he held his tusk holding it back. He shot another in its face causing it to be blinded falling back, “you must be the dumber ones the last ones I had were a lot-” another creature charged bashing through the wall behind him ramming into him and slammed him against the wall. Peter felt disoriented his vision now blurry as the second rammed into him. He coughed up blood from his rib cage breaking before climbing the wall again. He shot at it making it fall off balance and grabbed its tusk and with all his force swung it at the wall beside it. It fell to the ground unconscious while the other beast removed the sticky silk from its face. Peter webbed it until it was stuck against the wall unable to move but still squealing.

         Peter Moved onto the next room swinging there where there was still a few students huddled in a corner surrounded by four monsters. He went at an angle shooting his webs at the classmates pulling them out of the corner and out of the room. Each one of the animals gazed upon Peter, he saw the outline of green in their iris, and they charged at him full force. Using his webs to cling on the ceiling he held on for dear life. One of them roared loud and for an extend period of time and soon more of the dark figures ran into the room, “uh oh,” Peter didn’t know how he was going to get through a horde of those things without dying. He was going to have to lock them in there using his sticky substance to reinforce the walls and door. Staying in the ceiling he webbed the walls first then crawled his way to door where they followed. He moved to the back of the room dropping to the ground as they watched. One of them opened the portal to hell in the middle of the room early planning something. Peter was set in the middle of room inches away from the hole surrounded by creatures. He leaped over the hole jumping on top of the green eyed beast and leaping out the door shutting it tight and webbing it. Peter took a breath cracking his broken ribs back while moving through in the hallways finding nobody else left in the school.

       He finally caught his breath getting to the end of the hallway across the exit when darkness filled the room to the point he wasn’t able to see where he was going. The room grew silent as he made his way towards the exit cautious of his steps while holding his ribs slouching, “I think it’s safe,” he had no sign of danger standing straight. His spider sense rang in his head violently telling him to jump and reacting as fast as he could, he did hopping over a beast charging at him. It slowed down when it was close to him predicting he would dodge the attack but it lifted its two front legs standing on its hind and opened its mouth to bite  Peter. Only reaching his leg it snapped its jaw shut on  his injured leg biting into his wound. It yanked Peter off the ceiling pushing him to the  ground as it grind it's teeth in his wound piercing through the bone and out the other end. Peter had been screaming in agonizing pain feeling his blood drain as he desperately tried to unhinged the beast jaw but didn’t have the strength to do so. It shook him violently making him discombobulated and dizzy dropping him. He started to crawl weak from blood loss making it hard to use his webs to escape. More of the creature began to spawn in front of him forming the portal they were going to push him into. He rolled on his back coughing up blood, he lifted his to spit out the blood before being grabbed by the arm by the monsters. He winced in pain but his body was going numb from blood loss and he was starting to lose consciousness.

      They hung him above the hole preparing to release him and Peter could do nothing but close his eyes. He heard noises of whimpering coming from a few of the animals that surrounded him and he looked to see where it came from noticing from a distance somebody running through the crowd towards him. They were close enough and had enough momentum that when they leaped for Peter, he grabbed him pulling him out of the creature’s mouth and falling to the other side. He gazed upon the kid  realizing it was the Sheldon from the cafeteria, “we got to get out of here, I think I aggravated them,” he picked up Peter wrapping his arm around his shoulders and dragging him out of the school. Of course, the black monsters were after him which is why he ran but once he was out the doors, he cast a spell locking them in there so they couldn’t escape. Peter wasn’t conscious enough to know what was going on fading in and out of his mind and reality. Sheldon placed him on the ground grabbing  his face and smacking it with the back of his hand, “wake up, you can’t pass out now,” Peter opened his eyes looking back at Sheldon but his voice was different and his physical features weren’t the same. He was taller and his face was angular instead of the rounded cheeks of a child. His hair wasn’t colored brown or short and curly anymore but raven black, long and slicked back straight and spiked at the end. His skin was paler and his physique was proper, he was dressed in armor Peter would recognize as Asgardian attire. Peter rubbed his eyes believing he was hallucinating but he looked again it was still the same person holding him on the ground.

      “Loki?”


	2. Leaving

      Loki picked Peter up from the ground throwing him over his shoulder teleporting them out of the vicinity of the school that was now being surrounded by monsters. He needed Peter alive but he didn’t have that ability to heal his injuries but he was able to stop the bleeding. He called Heimdall to open the bifrost transporting them back to Asgard. Heimdall fell to his knees, weak from the battle going on in the city of Asgard barely having the energy to open the portal for the prince. Loki carried a midgardian with him leaving Heimdall puzzled on why but he didn’t spectate on it long.

    Through the city Peter witnessed its destruction opening his eyes slightly to look. Just like Earth, they were being under attacked by hound creatures dragging them  underground into the depths of necropolis. People were screaming in terror as they were chased down by each beast eventually getting caught by them from their enormous claws or their spring trap jaws. A woman ran across him and Loki screaming for help and crying out her eyes when the monster ran past them towards her sprinting wildly with it’s claws digging up pieces of dirt where it stepped before leaping forward snatching the woman off the ground and picking her up with its mouth  locking her in.

     Only her head and legs stuck out of its mouth begging from it to let go while coughing up blood as it placed its palm gently on the grass activating the portal to hell and dropping her in hearing her screams all the way down. Peter trembled in Loki’s hands shedding a tear for the lady feeling as though he should’ve done something but wasn't capable of doing it. Chaos rained upon Asgard as people were being taken, building and constructions were being destroyed and all that was soon to be left was rubble. The castle was beginning to collapse on itself as well, pieces of it were missing, chunks of it were bashed in by the creatures including the front entrance. Peter didn’t understand  why they were on Asgard or what Loki’s plan was, Peter suggested he was somehow behind all of this and was going to demand answers.

         Loki placed Peter on his bed resting  trying to recuperate while Loki searched in his chamber for an important artifact. Peter held onto his rib cage breathing heavily, “what-did you do,” he said sitting up.

        “I, that’s insulting,” he searched under his bed reaching, “I had nothing to do with this but I know who did,” grabbing a wooden box he put it on the bed using a key to unlock it.

        “Why did you kidnap me,” reaching for the box Loki smacked his hand away.

        “I saved you, you should be thanking me,” It was in the brown mahogany box that had etched drawings and encryption written all around with whatever radiating blue in the shape of a sphere inside it.

       “What’s in the box,” he was curious and cautious, he honestly didn't know what Loki was trying to do here. Peter was also concerned that he knew who was the cause of this destruction of his world and his own.

        “I’ll let you know on the way,” he moved it beside himself sitting next to Peter, “can you move,” Peter shook his head making him sigh. He went back under the bed grabbing something else from it, “hold this,” it was a stone that he placed in Peter’s hand having his over it, “this may tickle,” the stone began to glow over Peter’s body vibrantly coding over him. His outer wounds started closing up by tissue building back up making his muscles then his skin. His fractured bones replenished itself searing away any cracks or snaps that was forced upon. It was painful for his injuries to heal, the exact opposite of what Loki had said. His legs, ribs, including his previous wounds from the night before throbbed with unrecognizable pain. The process of him healing exponentially caused his usual regenerating feeling to be more excessively and more intense. Peter ended up wincing and grinding his teeth as the stone did it’s magic that made him want to scratch away his wounds and cuts to remove this new found pain. Loki patted him on the head when the stone’s glow declined smiling at him, “that wasn’t so bad,” Peter was sore but he was able to move regularly shifting to the edge of the bed.

        “Don’t ever do that again,” banging came from their door followed by the sounds of voices.

        “I know you have something to do with this brother, come out and explain yourself,” shouting from the other side came from Thor using his hammer to knock, “don’t make me hav-” the banging stopped as they heard trampling followed by metal slamming into something blunt before hearing teeth clamped together as yelling came from the thunderer.

        “Thor,” Loki’s shock-fear merged as he stood immediately and pacing to the door, “keep that box safe until I come back,” he pointed at Peter catching his attention before opening the door exiting. He saw his brother swinging Mjolnir around each monster knocking them off their fours. They were surrounding him patting their hooves on the ground growling at him. One pounced on him getting a hold on his leg while the others reached for his other limbs trying to control him but he kept swinging smacking them out the way except the one now clenching onto his ankle. Trying to rip its jaws open he didn’t have enough time before being attacked by another pack of them.

 

        They didn’t seem to stop or give in, picking themselves back up and going for the kill whether or not they did get badly damaged or not. Loki used magic to force a majority of the creatures out of the way of his brother. Pulling out his daggers he threw one in the back of the beast causing it to turn around biting into Thor’s legs vigorously. It charged at him planning to use it tusk to puncture through him but he dodged it moving out of the way before swiftly hopping on top of it and stabbing it dead center of its eye. It stood on it’s hind leg screeching in agony shaking Loki off of its back and dropping Thor from its grasp. Loki flew into a wall leaving a hole in it as he watched the beast turn to him angrily. The dagger stuck in its eye when it forcibly opened its shut eye revealing the bloodshot color it had from the veins bursting from the inside. Its pupil and iris was split in half showing the inside of the retina and the aqueous humor but the dagger was deep into the glistening  lens causing it to be blind in one eye. Thor stayed on the ground clutching his shattered ankle as the creature stared at Loki intently. The dagger slid out of its socket falling to the cracked ground it stepped on.

          That’s when Loki noticed its eye start to reform, repairing the damage done to it, fluttering its eyes before opening it widely showing a new. It shook its head preparing to attack as Loki stood back up in shock, “they really are impenetrable,” it charged at him catching him at a corner before stopping mere inches away from him. Thor pulled it away slamming it against  the nearest wall. Thor was ready to put up a fight but Loki knew he wasn’t going to win even if he tried. Grabbing his brother’s arm he tugged him away from the beast but was interrupted by another creature attacking him from behind. Its horns on its head pierced the side of him causing him to freeze and tense up from the pressure.  He gritted his teeth grabbing onto the horns holding his breath as he pushed himself out of it. His blood stained its bone as he slid out of it falling to his knees trying to collect himself. The beast didn’t strike him again running past him snatching Thor from the ground and carrying him to hole of doom dropping him in. Loki tried to speak but wasn’t able to stand back up only to fall against the wall. They started scratching at his room’s door sniffing the scent of another person in the room for them to capture.

         They growled at the door gnawing at it but Loki put a spell on the door that made it almost impenetrable which didn’t seem to matter when it busted open slamming against a few of the creatures standing there with Peter’s head poking out of it. Loki groaned exasperatedly as Peter ran over to his side to aid him, “stay in the chamber until I came back,” Peter didn’t listen and noticing the box wasn’t with him either only aggravated him more, “a simple task, where’s the box,” he shouted at Peter while he pushed back the enemies in the way of the room. Peter rolled his eyes which of course couldn’t be seen with his mask on and rushing Loki back into his chamber shutting the door behind him. Loki limped himself to his bed to rest putting a majority of his his energy into healing his fresh wound weakening the entrance’s protection. He held his side squeezing it making blood pour out of it as more banging came from the door that would soon unhinge it from place, “what was that?” He asked the masked boy annoyed by his behavior of disobedience.

        “Me saving your life and by the looks of it, it won’t be if we don’t find a way out of here,” he looked at the exit seeing as there were too many of the beast out there for them to handle, “so how are we leaving,” Loki rejuvenated by a small quantity to cause the bleeding to stop and the pain to be numb.

        “Where is the box,” Peter crouched down getting under the bed to grab the item he was searching for. The door was cracking and the more the creatures slammed their tusks against it, the more it broke and the less time they had. He snatched the four-sided wooden shape out of Peter’s hand using magic to open as he stood, “excellent, stand on that ledge,” he pointed at the balcony across the room. He pulled out the small trinket that glowed as he walked over to the balcony waiting for Peter who was reluctant to go, “what are you waiting for?”

       “I know the world’s crumbling but I don’t think suicide is the answer,” he said rejecting the order. Loki sighed grabbing Peter by the collar of his skin-tight spandex suit dragging him to the ledge.

       “We won’t be killing ourselves. Unless you want to be fed to horrendous beastly creatures outside that door stay here but if you want to live another day, jump,” Peter looked over the ledge realizing how high up they were. The castle was big and sadly, Loki’s room was in the few top floors.

      “Would you believe me if I said I was afraid of heights,” Peter smiled nervously but Loki found none of joking attempts entertaining. He gulped lifting himself on the ledge clutching onto the little bit of wall next to him, “and we’re doing this why exactly?”

     “You’ll see,” Loki responded pushing him over the edge surprisingly before jumping himself holding only the circular necklace in his palm. Finally catching up to Peter, Loki was falling straight down as Peter struggled to catch himself while he fell, twirling uncontrollably in the air. Loki smirked preparing to throw the orb in his hand once they were close enough to the ground, “do not fire any of your sticky substance to slow your fall,” he said loud and clear for Peter to hear through the rushing wind. Peter kept his eyes closed and was holding his breath the whole time scared for his life. He didn’t know what Loki planned but he hoped it was soon because they were bound to hit the earthy soil in any minute.

     Loki aimed before throwing the ball to the ground busting open from impact. The dirt began to cave in sliding into a miniature hole that eventually grew exponentially and astronomically fast that it created a dark abyss that no one could see the end to. Loki pulled Peter closer to him so he wouldn’t accidentally miss it (as if he could). Peter opened his eyes to darkness feeling blinded before feeling a shift in gravity approach him.  Suddenly he didn’t feel the sensation of falling but the sense of going up like a force was pushing him up. Exiting the hole Loki created, they popped out of it landing on cold  icy ground that was slippery. Loki was already on his feet striding towards Peter and having to pick him up off the ground he slid in.

       “Let’s not ever do that again,” he covered his mouth trying his best not to hurl, swallowing to hold it down, “where are we,” he gazed upon the beauty of this iced over forest. It was tall alpine trees covering the patch of land they were in drenched in snow and mountains made of solid nitrogen causing fog to form around them.

       “Jotunheim,” the snow was about seven inches deep which will make it a struggle to get to their destination Loki had. The portal disappeared burying the hole it left with it and forming into a necklace again. Loki picked it up wrapping it around his neck as he waited for Peter who was taking forever to keep up with him as they walked. Peter was rubbing his biceps trying to stay warm but failing terribly, “what’s wrong with you,” Peter’s teeth were chattering from coldness as his shivering was getting worse by the second causing him to make noises that disturbed Loki’s peace.

       “I’m c-c-cold, d-do you have a-an extra j-jacket or something,” he was able to say through his teeth.

       “No but you’re just going to have to handle the cold,” he said with coldness to it while turning around walking forward expecting Peter to follow. He did still making noises since he was freezing desperately trying to keep warm but in the temperatures he was in, he was going to get frost bites and probably die. He was slow in the snow causing him to fall behind whimpering slightly from pain of freezing. Loki looked over his shoulder checking on the little boy that was freezing to death. Feeling generous, he spawned a cloak over his shoulders to keep him warm… just until they got there.


	3. Questions and Answers

       “Where are we going,” Peter decided not to walk and instead climbed the dark oak wood trees sprouted with icicle branches and snowy leaves that when shook, fell on top of Peter’s head causing chills up his spine.

       “To the palace where I will find the note,” he didn’t bother to gaze at the web crawler thinking if he did, he would attract more of his attention than he already gained. Peter was talking the whole time as they walked, mostly asking question that Loki didn’t oblige to answer but it only encouraged him ask more idiotic question. For first time he asked a relevant question to their situation currently getting deeper into the real point Peter was asking.

       “A letter that will lead us where,” he was suspicious about this ordeal, “admit Loki,” he said with a sense of disdain, “one of your world dominating plan backfired and now you’re trying to fix it,” thinking he was figuring the man out he was going to be terribly mistaken

      “If you think there would be a flaw in my thoroughly made out plan then you’re more of an idiot than I thought,” he said slyly which left Peter baffled by the insult.

      “What was it you did this time eh? Tried to summon Dormammu and ended up summoning Hell hounds,” That’s what he guessed they were since that was the closest description they fit. Peter removed himself from the tree he climbed landing in front of Loki’s way. He sighed pushing the boy out of his way and continuing their trail but Peter stepped in the way again holding his hand up to stop Loki from moving forward, “you said you know who did this so tell me. Unless that someone is truly you,” Loki rolled his eyes moving the boy from his path, “It would make sense, suddenly you were on Earth disguised and I know you for the god of lies you are. You caused this to happen,” he said sternly pushing Loki back. Peter could see the vicious fury building up inside of Loki from his previous action watching his eye twitch from restraint of putting his hands on Peter. He reached snatching his skin tight shirt yanking Peter eye level to him as he spoke through his teeth.

      “If you believe that I mean no good then why are you still following,” he was fed up with Peter’s constant pestering shoving him aside. Peter stumbled back on his feet wiping the wrinkles that appeared on his spandex outfit from Loki’s firm grip on him. It was a rhetorical question since Loki already knew the answer to it but Peter never got a chance to speculate his decision to go with Loki. He does know him as a very infamous character but then it wouldn’t make sense to hang around him. He couldn’t pinpoint what made it okay to do this, maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t trying to kill Peter and actually saved him from doom. Peter conclusively couldn’t argue with Loki on that and waved the notion off as he crawled back on the trees getting fallen snow on his head.

         Hours passed and it seemed like they were getting nowhere, at least in Peter’s eyes. Loki was focused on the barely visible path he’d been following the whole time they walked. The few features about the path was that it wasn’t technically considered a path since the only way to understand where to go was from the clues etched in the trees or the rocks that pointed a specific direction they would go. Little things like that to help them on their way but Peter didn’t notice that and being the distracting twit Loki knows him for he was doing exactly that, “how are you not cold it’s below zero, you don’t have anything to keep warm. I don’t know if it’s an Asgardian thing but I’ve seen Thor get the common cold in New York when it was snowing  once but you’re not affected by this breeze,” he was curious to know why he wasn’t cold.

      “I am cold I’m just not showing it,” he said blandly making it sound less truthful. He honestly didn’t care whether or not Peter believed him but he wasn’t going to tell him the real reason why he can withstand the cold. Not that he disliked telling certain people about his true nationality but he wasn’t going to tell the web shooter. Peter guessed he didn’t want to tell him the truth so he passed the potential conversation away. Peter observed Loki’s punctured side that began bleeding again and from what he could tell, caused enough pain that made him start limping.

      “You need to get that patched and wrapped,” he pointed at the wound before jumping off a branch to aid him. Loki denied his help stepping away from him whenever he reached, “let me help you, you’re gonna bleed out,” Loki resentfully allowed Peter to help, he grabbed a handful of snow while Loki lifted his shirt showing the gash. Peter placed the ball of snow against his wound holding it there until the bleeding stopped. He threw away the bleached red snow grabbing Loki’s arm and pulling off the armor on his forearm which conveniently had a green cloth under it. He ripped it out tearing off the other armor piece, he tore both pieces to an extend to make them longer and tied them together wrapping it around Loki’s waist covering his pierced side. He winced at the contact of the cloth touching his wound that made him flinch away, “don’t move I need to tighten it,” he double tied it as he backed away.

     “We couldn’t had waited until we got to the castle,” Peter waved him off finding his question ridiculous.

      “Are we any closer to this so called castle,” he didn’t respond indicating Peter was correct. He assumed Loki knew where they were going so he didn’t question it or how long it was before they got there but it did run through his head a few times while they traveled. Keeping his distance, Peter found a bundle of trees with a majority of their leaves intact and jumped into them to rest. He made a small layout of webs for him to lay in while he slept not intending to tell Loki what he was doing.    

      “What are you doing,” he was bombarded by Peter’s lack of self awareness, “we have somewhere to be and you’re wasting time,” he shouted for Peter to hear him since the trees were decently high.

       “We’ve been walking for a century shouldn’t we rest,” making excuses to stay up in the trees in his already comfy web, “we aren’t getting any closer anyway,” he lied back in his web with his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes slipping into a daze before moments later his web placement began to shake. He jumped down from it reluctantly as he glared at Loki for shooting him down, “you need to understand, I’m human so I can’t be walking around for hours like you Asgardians do.” He sighed loudly dragging his feet against the iced ground.

        “We may be close, the writings on these stones says we are,” he crouched down reading the stone carefully.

        “Wait, we’ve been following rocks to get to our destination,” he breathed a laugh before being outraged, “that’s great, that’s just wonderful,” he began talking to himself discussing all the wrong decisions he’s made in life including going with Loki.

        “You are only irritable because you are tired,” there was a barrier in the way from the other side that Loki needed to break to get through. He pressed his hand into the blockage as the contact caused the barrier to melt away making a hole for them to enter. “Luckily for you, I found the perfect place,” Peter looked at him skeptically before walking through the gaping hole.

        “Where are we Lo-” he was greeted by a spear inches away from his throat. He lifted his arms surrendering while Loki stood beside him getting the same treatment but different reaction. “Uh Loki, we’ve been captured,” he noticed Loki was nonchalant as their captures pushed them in the direction towards the castle. He resisted the restraints while they walked and struggle to escape but Loki seem more than willing to be imprisoned. “You want to maybe work your magic to get us out of here?”

         “Do not fret child, I did come here with a plan,” The giants that were behind them opened the gates to the kingdom, stepping aside to let the new prisoners in. The palace was just as Loki remembered it, ice and stone. Most of the material there was made of those two items but even then the Jotuns used other fabrics and furniture as decor. Chandeliers followed along with them in the corridors and the windows were decorated with colored silk and the halls were lit by the fire shaped glass that hung on the walls. They came up to two dark oak wood doors that were big enough for giants.

        Peter was unamused and was annoyed by the fact they were going to be trapped here. Loki didn’t worry but Peter did as they were wasting valuable time with the giants. He didn’t know the deceivers master plan, he couldn’t count on him. The doors  opened wide as Peter was shoved into the throne room where he was greeted by two other giants sitting in the throne chair and the other standing besides him. The entrance was blocked and the room grew silent, “you may step forward so I can see you clear,” Peter hesitated. He looked at Loki who was grinning which made him question how much sanity was left with this man. Eventually he did do as the jotun asked, stepping closer for him to see better. The jotuns eyes widen in realization, “Loki,” he questioned as if he wasn’t sure if it was true.

          “Helblindi,” he said coolly stepping forward.

          “Get him out of his restraints you idiots,” he almost shouted at the Jotuns as they released Loki from his shackles. “Byleistr you must come see, it is Loki,” Helblindi shrunk down to Loki’s size before going face to face with the familiar being. Byleistr hastily came behind Helblindi looking over his shoulder watching Helblindi stared  into Loki’s eyes intently. His gaze was intense and some may say it was intimidating as he observed the man standing in front of  him. Loki opened up his arms suggestively making Helblindi smile embracing in the welcoming hug, “ah, you’ve come back,” Byleistr joined in the bear hug as well.

        “I had to, I could not leave my brothers behind in this catastrophe-”

        “We would have been fine in the long run,” Byleistr commented glancing at Peter, “is this your slave,” he pointed at Peter frowning who was glaring.

        “Unfortunately no, he is midgardian,” he whispered to Byleistr’s ear in which  he nodded in realization. They looked at Peter who was more than aggravated at the three as he lifted his shackles ordering for freedom. Byleistr asked his older brother first if they should and he agreed, allowing Peter his release. Peter rubbed his sore wrist in attempt to make the pain fade away, “do you mind removing the cloth on your face masked man?”

        “I prefer it on,” he retorted clearly angry, “how do you three know each other I wasn’t quite listening.”   

         “Can you not see the resemblance,” Helblindi complaint but Peter looked at him puzzled. “we are brothers,” Peter tilted his head for better view but he didn’t see it.

        “I can see blue skin and red eyes but Loki doesn’t seem to have the same qualities,” Loki rolled his eyes before turning to his brothers.

        “He’ll catch on soon enough, but do you think we could stay for a spell until I can sort things out,” Helblindi welcomed his brother back to the family dragging him deeper into the castle while he asked questions about Loki’s previous life. Byleistr took Peter taking him on a small tour in the palace before bringing him up to Helblindi.

        “We left the king’s chamber for you,” Byleistr said opening the oak doors for entrance, “across is the queen’s which will lend to your friend,” Helblindi opened it for Peter, “we will be down the hall if you need anything-”

        “I think this calls for a celebration, tonight of our brothers return,” Helblindi suggested in which Byleistr nodded. The two wandered off discussing preparation for something that was going to happen in only a few hours.

        “You have an interesting family,” Peter concluded.

        “They miss the oldest,” Loki walked into his room closing the door but Peter intervened, pushing the door open.

        “Now that we’re somewhere safe, you mind telling me what’s been going on,” the one question he’s been wanting to ask the longest. “And I won’t take no for an answer.”

        “You wouldn’t believe me,”  he said searching for Peter’s doubt.

        “Try me,” he folded his hands over his chest impatiently.

        “This matter does not concern you, it is a private-,” Loki brushed him off but Peter fired at him.

        “It’s not private when my whole planet is being under attack. Tell me what _you_ did,” Peter said pointing fingers at the one person who was at fault.

        “My daughter,” he confessed, “she is missing from her post and now, Hell is chaotic,” Peter was puzzled for what he meant. “They plan to go to every world they can find and take as many souls as they can.”

         “Hell is in chaos, like the actual place,” he asked skeptically, “because your daughter is missing? You’re going to have to make a better lie than-”

        “Believe whatever you wish, I have business to attend to. You may not come along so do not ask,” Peter was ready to argue but Loki didn’t give him time to as he walked out the mahogany doors, locking it behind him. Peter grabbed the knob, turning and pulling but got no results out of it as he struggled.

        “You can’t keep me in here for long Loki. I can bust open those doors with one punch,” he threatened, hoping he heard him through the thick doors. “You hear me,” he shouted as he got no response.  Peter gave up quickly, tired from the trip, he rested on the giant sized bed. He still didn’t understand what Loki’s daughter had to do with all the hell hounds running across the lands. He didn’t know much of Loki’s history and him saying his daughter was the cause of this, made it more unbelievable and harder to put any trust into him. Peter could either buy into the lies he’s been told or, figure out the real tale indirectly since Loki wasn’t going to admit it. For now Peter was going to stick around with him until he knew exactly what was happening.  


End file.
